A Night You Won't Forget
by Cutiepie103
Summary: Serena and Stanton If you're looking for a hot steamy fanfic, come here R&R Its REALLY steamy... it'll defenently get your blood going


Authors note: No I don't own anything of DOTM. I read the book series a year or two ago, and haven't' really read the rest of it. Anyways, I'm going to show you all up. I've been reading the more intimate ones and have realized none of you guys have the skills to be a good sex writer. Gollee, you'll be shown up now. I'm gonna make you guys throb ;) love yawl and R&R.

Serena was simply eating ice-cream in her living room, sitting lazily drawn out across the couch. She was watching a soap opera, not what she usually watched but it seemed interesting. The plot was sensational. Her brother Colin had gone out, and she was all alone.

_Come and Get me_

The tingling sensation ran up and down her neck and head as she felt Stanton try to pry into her head. She smiled and let him in, happy to have him there with her. He slowly looked through her mind.

_Upstairs you'll find me._

She had an itch to go up to her bedroom, and she knew he was placing it there. She put her ice-cream up and turned off the TV, taking her time to drive him nuts. He was evil, but he could wait.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, opening the door to find him standing in a corner of her room. She wasn't surprised. "Hey" she said, looking over his body. He smiled, noticing her glance. It was late night, when most people would feel more erotic.

_Let me take you_

She frowned at him and walked to him, taking his hand. "Where have you been?" she asked, pouting. He had disappeared for such a long time; she wished he could have come by sooner.

"Sorry, I was tied up and couldn't come" he explained, smiling at her gently. "I just wanted to be with you so I decided to finally show up" His hand slowly traced up her body and in between her breasts, to her chin. He tilted it up and kissed her deeply. She kissed back lightly, before pulling away.

"Stanton? What will we do?" she asked. She pressed her body to his, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she looked at him. He leaned down for one more kiss. She allowed herself to get more and more into it.

His groin throbbed.

She felt it.

She kissed him harder, their tongues doing their own separate dance as she moved her fingers up and down his shirt, resting at his pant line. She dug the tips of her fingers in, her hips pressed into his. She could feel him extend. She loved it. She pushed her fingers into his boxers, playing at the base of his manhood and gently rubbing up and down it. HE let out a little moan before breaking the kiss. She retracted her hand and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them drop along with his boxers. She took off his black shirt, leaving just him naked. She let go of her kiss on his lips and slowly inched down his body, kissing each of his man nipples and sucking on them gently before going down to his rock hard abs. She left a few hickies before slowly inching to the line where his pants once stood on. She licked and nibbled slowly as he leaned back onto the wall, shuttering softly. She took one of her hands and put it on the base of his manhood, and her lips touched his tip.

He let out a loud moan as she played with his sensitive tip, her index finger playing just below it to add to the feeling. He almost couldn't handle it, he had to have her. He picked her up and put her down on the bed, kissing her as he pulled off her sleeping shorts, kissing every spot they touched before slipping them from her body. Then he pulled off her tee-shirt, revealing two perfect breasts. Lust filled his eyes as he grabbed one of them and started sucking on it furiously. He played with it in his mouth, his tongue battering it. She writhed in pleasure. He slipped off her panties, his fingers going to her clit and rubbing it gently. Her legs opened almost immediately, a moan of pleasure loudly boomed from her mouth.

_Let me take you_

She had never wanted anything more in her entire life. She whispered the words. "Take me Stanton... I want you inside me" He looked into her eyes, and stopped rolling her nipple in his mouth.

"I don't have a condom" he answered simply, staring at her.

"I don't care," she said, taking his pride into her hands. She maneuvered him in between her legs, then took his manhood and led it to her, and slowly eased him inside her. She let out a breath, his manhood throbbing inside her, her walls throbbing on him. Slowly, he started to move, slow thrusts at first, going almost all the way out, and pushing all the way in. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper, then a soft groan.

_Faster_

His hips rotated in a circle as he pumped, his pleasure slowly moving upwards. Sweat glistened across their bodies, as the addicting pleasure headed forward. She started to move with him, as he thrusted into her she would push herself so he could move further, her fingers on his buttocks pushing him deeper then ever before, sending shocks up and down both of their spines.

His thrusts became shorter and quicker as the tension built, his manhood building inside of her. "Almost… THERE!" She screamed, arching her back up then straight out as the electrifying feeling pulsated through her. A feeling better then the highest high you could ever get from drugs entered her bloodstream, all those hormones in her body buzzed. He thrusted one more time, reaching his as his seed emptied into her, his voice loud and clear as he screamed out a pleasure-cry. After his high, he collapsed onto her in a heap.

HAH... lol… I don't know it couldn't have been much better, but it definitely had more description. Gollee, some of you guys, if you want to get people Horney with your stories, get yourself Horney planning them. LOL yeah… so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
